


Runaway

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Runaway Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince doesn't think very far ahead when he decides to run away from the palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

A string of curses left the youth as he hobbled down the streets, tearing the fine-crafted, loose-fitting fabrics of his clothes and tossing them to the ground without a care. Piece by piece it ripped and fell, and with it his burdened shoulders released their tension, the weight of his lineage happily left behind amidst the royal robes.

"I hate that fucking man," he mumbled in a snarl, the rich jewelry next to go as he removed necklaces from his throat and bangles from his arms, sneering at them in disgust before dropping them as well. Someone else could find them for all he cared. He certainly didn't want any of that crap—didn't want to be associated with the jewels and riches of that rotten kingdom.

But hours later he was sulking. His stomach was empty and there was no food around—and even if there were, he… didn't know the first thing about cooking.

Admittedly his plan could have been a little more thought out. Or, well… he could have made a plan in the first place. That would have made things significantly easier.

Legs tired and sore from his long walk, the heir flopped down on the ground, leaning back against a dingy building wall and looking up at the stars. His feet were sore as shit and he was hungry, but… he did it. He was out.

Still hungry, though.

"This is fucking shit," he spat, moody from tiredness.

"Keep it down, yoi."

The scowl was instantly wiped from his face and he looked up with curious eyes to see a blond leaning against the sill of the window he sat under, blue orbs watching him lazily. He blinked. "Oh, uh, sorry."

The man's head tilted—and he had the most peculiar hairstyle—as he looked the royal over with slight amusement behind a thinly-worn mask of boredom. "You don't look like you belong here, yoi."

He snorted and turned away. "Yeah well fuck you, too, buddy."

The blond laughed—such a quiet, light sound—and he tried to ignore it, but then a sweet aroma billowed out form the open window and his mouth pooled with saliva.  _Fuck_  that smelled good. _  
_

Apparently his stomach thought so, as well, because the noise it made was enough to turn Ace's face a stark shade of red. And he _hated_  yet… didn't hate… how the blond man laughed again.

"Hungry?"

"Shut up."

"Want to come inside? I'll treat you, yoi."

His face instantly brightened and he was to his feet in a heartbeat, nodding enthusiastically, heading for the door, and inviting himself in. A welcomed rush of warmth caressed his form, fighting off the numbing chill in his fingers and toes, and he grinned at the man standing by the window.

Ah, shit, he forgot manners. Hastily he lowered himself into a formal bow, eliciting a raised eyebrow from his host. "I'm Ace, by the way."

"Marco," came the indifferent reply.

Ace righted himself and took a seat at the table. "So," he started with a sloppy smile, "what'cha makin'?"


End file.
